


Broken Things and Music Sheets

by orphan_account



Category: The Walking Dead
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 03:42:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6313978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beth greene gets a job at a local mechanic shop in her senior year of highschool, her and Daryl meet and they hate each other at first but they gradually start liking each other. </p><p> </p><p>Beth doesn't plan on staying in Georgia, she wants to go to new york to go to Juilliard to become a singer. Daryl knows not to get attached, he knows that it's a bad idea but he can't help it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Greene/Green Girl

She showed up when Daryl was working on a black chopper, his own brother's in fact, one with the SS sticker on the side because Merle thought it would be cool to be some white trash, German Nazi, macho guy. Daryl rolled his eyes and wiped the sweat that had formed on his forehead from the damned heat the Georgia spring was bringing on. The sun was just behind someone's head, he couldn't see their face but he could see the girl's shorts that stopped just above her knee, and her pink and brown cowboy boots. "Welcome to Dale's Auto Body shop, what can i do for ya?" Daryl asked, no one else was outside and they were suppose to do that damn greeting every time someone came along. 

 

He got off his knees from where he was working on the bike and stood, he could see the girls small heart shaped face, big blue eyes, small pink lips and her hair braided back. She wore this green shirt that went along with the trees and the grass now that spring was here. "Hi, I'm Beth Greene, I saw your help wanted sign, I was wonderin' if ya'll still need someone?" She asked shyly. 

 

'A Greene girl dressed in green.' Daryl thought to himself. 

 

The girl didn't look like she knew a thing about mechanics so it was a good thing for her that they weren't looking for one, they were looking for a receptionist, if they weren't Daryl would have told her to move her ass on out of there. "The sign is still out ain't it?" He scoffed and shook his head. Daryl wasn't normally- well yes he was, he was normally mean to everyone but it wasn't because he was a mean person- it was because he couldn't stand ignorance. She ought to know that if they weren't hiring people anymore they'd take the sign down. 'Dummy.'

 

"Come on." Daryl moved his hand ever so slightly, motioning for her to follow so she did. 

 

The inside of the auto body shop wasn't much, since they walked in through the side entrance of the open garage, they were immediately in their office area. It was a long hall that had four doors, one that they had just walked through, one across that was the front desk, another one not but three feet down that was the break room and one that was Dale's personal's office. Beth would be working at the front desk if she was even hired but knowing Dale, he'd give her the job in the heart beat, he was all for hiring young people. 

 

He walked her down to the last door, that was Dale's office, she always stayed a good foot behind him, careful not too touch him because he looked like the type of person that didn't want to be touched and careful not to make too much noise because she felt like she had already bothered the hell out of this man even though she had barely had a conversation with the man. He knocked three times with his knuckle. 

 

There was a bit of shuffling to be heard and then the door was open, a man with a beard and wild grey, white eyebrows peered through. This was Dale, with his bucket hate, Hawaii shirt, khaki shorts, sandals and chocolate eyes. "I gotta girl for the job." Daryl tilted his head in Beth's direction, letting it hang there. 

 

Dale's attention immediately went to the small blonde girl. "Well hey there!" He boomed happily. Beth was a pretty little thing that reminded him of the little girl that he had in Texas, she wasn't a little girl anymore though. "I'm Dale Horvath, I own this little place, it's in shambles though but that's because I don't know what to do with my money or even where it goes really. That's why we need someone else workin' in the office, I got too much on my hands and I just lose the income." The old man rambled on, Daryl took his leave and Beth was stuck following around this talkative man now. 

 

"We'll I'm good with keepin' up with things, I took a personal finance class and a business class in my Freshmen and Sophomore year of High school, it was the ones that looked the most interestin' to me." Beth smiled with a shrug. 

 

In all honesty, Beth Greene wanted to be a singer but she knew that was a long shot, she had applied to Julliard last year and hadn't heard anything back yet because they wanted to see how they did on her test and grades this year. Her momma had died last year and her daddy wasn't doing to good at the moment, he had drank most of her college funds away and Maggie was only gonna be able to finish her third year of college up. Beth would ave to start earnin' some money for herself because no one was gonna come to the old drunk Hershel Greene when it came to the health of their animals anymore. 

 

"That's good, so you're good with numbers?" Dale asked, turning to Beth, she nodded immediately. "And you're good with people?" 

 

"Definitely." She smiled brightly to prove so. She'd say and do anything to get a job. Plus, Dale's Auto Body was the only mechanic around for miles in this small town, sure you had those commercial stores and what not, but Dale had grown up in this town, majored in engineering in college and only hired the best. Everyone came here. 

 

"Well then, Miss. Greene, I think you got yourself a job. Pay is nine dollars an hour, we open at eight and close at nine thirty. " Dale smiled and held his hand out for her to shake. 

 

Beth sighed in relief and smiled brightly when she shook the mans hand. "Thank you so much, I promise you won't regret this." She practically squealed. "I'm in my senior year of high school, I hope that isn't a problem, I have a flex school day so I'll be able to be here at one every day. I hope that isn't an issue and I can work every day during the week and the weekend." Most people didn't want to hire Beth once they found out she was still in high school, usually because she had to be in school in the mornings. 

 

"That's not a problem, I'll run the front office in the morning on the weekdays and you can run it once you get here. " Dale smiled at the girl. 

 

"Thank you so much!" She smiled brightly and let the man's hand go once she realized she was still holding it. "Spring Break starts on Friday so I'll be able to come in early the next week." 

 

"Sounds good to me." Dale nodded, he could tell that he was going to like having this girl around, she seemed happy and up beat, he was tired of only working with men around here, maybe they needed a women's a touch. "You start tomorrow, latest you can be here is one twenty." He warned her. 

 

"I promise I won't be late." 

 

"See ya tomorrow." With that Dale went back into his office. 

 

Beth couldn't be more happier, sure this wasn't her ideal job but it was better than nothing and that was for sure. She made her way out through the garage, she left her car parked on the curb in front of the shop. The man that she had first met was looking at her car, she got worried real quick. "Is there somethin' wrong?" She asked jogging up. 

 

"You're workin' here now right?" Daryl said, standing up from his crouched position. 

 

"Yeah I start tomorrow." Beth nodded, still looking at the man confused. 

 

"Dale don't offer many benefits so one of the things we do is fix your car up. Yours needs to be tuned real bad, tires need to be changed, so does the oil and you need to put some more water in it." 

 

"Well I gotta go back to my house. I got homework assignments to do." Beth whined, she didn't need this right now. 

 

"Ma'am, the last thing you need to do is drive this thing, it looks like it ain't been fixed up in years." Daryl scoffed at her, he wasn't about to take attitude from some stuck up high school chick. "I'll take you to work in the morning, I know Dale told you what time we start."

 

"I don't have to be at work until one twenty, I gotta be at school by eight thirty o'clock though." Beth shot back, her tone of voice covered in the same attitudes as Daryl's.

 

"Get your friend to pick you up or somethin', ain't that big of a deal." Daryl tried to keep his anger down as best as he could, he was damn near biting his tongue off at the moment to keep from yelling at the girl. 

 

"My friend's got lives, and how the hell am I suppose to get to work after school, I leave early." She scoffed. 

 

"Damn girl, you sure as hell are high maintenance ain't ya?" He barked and then leaned against the girls car, he needed to calm himself down. "I'll be at your fuckin' house at eight fifteen, give me your damn phone." Daryl said through gritted teeth. 

 

"Why?" Beth narrowed her eyes at the man, not too fond at the way he was talking to her. 

 

"Do you want a fuckin' ride or not?" He yelled. 

 

Beth flinched and took her phone out of her back pocket, handing it over to him willingly. She watched as he put his number in her contacts, then handed it back to her, their fingers touched as she took the phone back and she couldn't help but notice how warm his hands felt. 

 

"That's my phone number, if you get a ride in the morning call me if not, then call me. You see that truck over there?" Daryl pointed to a beat up old ford. 

 

"Yeah?" 

 

"Get in it, I'm takin' you home." 

 

"You ain't my daddy, you can't tell me what to do." Beth said defensively, wrapping her arms around her chest. 

 

"Do you want a ride or not!" He yelled loudly, god this fucking girl was like a child!

 

"Fine, you don't have to be such a dick about it though!" She rolled her eyes and got inside the truck. 

 

Daryl knew he was going to hate his job now, and god, he was just starting to like it. 

 

+++

After the rude, redneck dropped Beth off at her house, without even replying to Beth's thank you, she might add. She came into her house to see her father passed out in the guest bedroom, hair a mess and clothes torn and dirty. He was still sleeping off his hangover, Beth sighed and closed the door, she didn't have time for this. 

 

Beth was taking two AP classes, language arts and social studies, along with that she was taking pre-clac and two classes online, psychology and musical theory. The rest of her after noon was focused on writing a five page essay, she finished that in two and half hours, a psychology slide show, and riding two sections from her history book. It was around nine o'clock when she heard her father get up, and then go out of the front door. She heard his car start and reach the end of the driveway. Sighing she got up and turned off her bedroom light, all she wanted to do was curl up and act like she didn't exist.

 

+++

Daryl usually spent his nights in the bar, he watched out for Merle, the only time that they ever saw each other was late at night. Merle spent most of his days hauled up in some whore house or a crack house. Merle was never known to be sober for more than an hour, he was always known to be hyped up on more than two substances at once. Daryl used to be like that when he was younger when he thought that Merle was cool, but now Daryl ins the older brother and Merle is the teen who wants to fit in with the college kids in school- but the ones who sell drugs on campus. 

 

"Come on little brother, come have some fun." Merle said, coming up quickly behind Daryl and wrapping his arm around Daryl's neck a little too tightly for Daryl's comfort.

 

"Nah, I'm good man." Daryl shook his and took a short sip of the beer that he had ordered and had for about an hour now, it was just starting to feel empty. 

 

"You're such a little pussy man, I didn't raise no pussy." Merle scoffed and took a sip out of his beer but missed his mouth and spilled what was left of it's contents onto Daryl. 

 

Daryl stood up quickly and pushed Merle off of him, causing the older Dixon to fall to the floor, laughing like a hyena. "Find your own damn ride home." Daryl yelled at his brother and stomped out of the bar. 

 

He didn't live anywhere fancy but he and Merle lived in a two bedroom apartment that Daryl managed to keep clean most of the time due to the fact that Merle was rarely ever there unless he had a fallout with his drug dealer or whore girlfriend. Daryl didn't dare go in Merle's room ever though, even though an aroma of piss and alcohol could be smelled if you were too close to his door . He was home now and he didn't need to think about that asshole anymore. 

 

Sleep wasn't Daryl's friend that night though, he kept thinking about Merle, wonderin' if he was safe or not and he even thought about going back to the bar to get him but to hell with that, Merle was going to have to learn his lesson. As he was about to drift off he thought about the Greene girl in green. He thought about how much of an asshole she was, and that just annoyed him tot he point where he was awake again. But then he remembered her smile and he thought that she'd be pretty if she wasn't such a bitch.


	2. Woman in reading

He showed up when Beth was just finishing braiding her bangs back and putting her hair up in a ponytail. She had gotten some sleep last night but not a lot, he father was only gone for about three hours and when he came home he stood at the bottom of the stairs, talking to himself but it seemed to Beth like he the old man thought he was carrying on a conversation with her mother. He was talking sweetly but then he broke down and Beth had to get up and take him to the guest bedroom because he was too weak to make it up the stairs to his own room. She felt sorry for him but she needs him to know that he wasn't the only one hurt by her mother's death, he wasn't the only one that loved her too.

 

Daryl didn't bother getting out and knocking on the door, just as she expected him not too. Still she waited by the door for five minutes to see if he would even dare too and he sure as hell didn't, one thing to know about Daryl Dixon was that even though he liked getting up early he wasn't a morning person. Beth rolled her eyes, threw her backpack on her shoulder and made her way to the old beaten truck that Daryl had. She thought that is was weird getting into this man's truck who she didn't even know but was now suddenly working with and carpooling with. When she got in the car she couldn't help but smell the strong scent of alcohol and marijuana.

 

"Are you goin' to work fucked up?" Beth asked, repulsed.

 

Daryl hadn't even registered what the girl had said until five minutes after, he was so lost in thought, still thinking about where Merle might be because he always told Daryl where he would be before Daryl would leave. Just in case Daryl needed to go save his ass. But then he heard it, her annoying, high pitched voice and thick southern drawl. "What the hell? I seem like some type of person that would go to work fucked up?" He shot back at her, raising his hand like he was going to hit her but then he slammed it on the wheel, causing Beth to flinch.

 

"Well it sure as hell smells like it, and now I'm gonna smell like it too!" She whined, remembering that she was going to school.

 

"It ain't gonna stick to ya." Daryl sneered, rolling his eyes with one hand fishing in his pocket for his cigs.

 

"I didn't think Dale would hire pot heads." Beth said.

 

"I ain't a pot head, it's my brother you fuckin' bitch. God, who the hell are you to judge me anyways." Finally he found a cigarette, sweet release, he thought as he lit the damned thing.

 

"Oh." was all that Beth could say. She felt like a dick, maybe she was too quick to judge mister Dixon, but hell for all she knew he could be lying to her right now, he could not even have a brother. But for some reason she could tell by looking at him that he wasn't lying. "Sorry." She said innocently.

 

Daryl was taken back by her sorry, she didn't look like the type of girl to apologize- well she did but Daryl had already made her out to be someone he would never like in his head now. "it's okay." He muttered with the cigarette between his teeth. "Which high school you go to?"

 

"It's just down the road and to the right from here." Beth instructed and Daryl nodded.

 

Beth couldn't help but sneak glances at Daryl as he drove, she had looked at the man before, but she had never really looked at him, never took in every single angle like she did with most of the people that she met. He was a handsome man, he had long shaggy brown hair that swept a little to the side to keep out of his eyes, he had a goatee, his eyes were a stormy blue and he was a rather tan man. He was wearing his garage jumpsuit, it was gray and the sleeves were torn off, showing off his muscular arms that had scars here and there. He had a couple of tattoos too, he was an overall good looking man, Beth hadn't realized it before but he was.

 

Daryl pulled up in the car parking lo of the school and looked at Beth but only to find her already looking at him. Her blue eyes widened and he could swear he saw her pale face go red just for a second. "I'm really sorry about the way I've been treating you, I'm usually not like this. I've just had a rough-"

 

"You ain't gotta explain nothin' to me, thanks for the apology though," Daryl said, bringing his thumb up to his mouth to chew on it. "I appreciate it." He mumbled out.

 

A bright smile covered Beth's face and she held her hand out for Daryl to shake. "Then it's a truce, no more fightin'." She giggled.

 

Daryl looked at her hand for a brief second and then shook it, her small hand was enveloped by his bigger one. "Truce." The edges of his mouth upturned just a little bit. "I'll be here at one." Daryl nodded as she hopped out of the car.

 

"See ya then Mr.Dixon." Beth smiled brightly again and Daryl in that moment felt that her smile had warmed him more than the sun.

+++

Class for Beth was always busy, she never had a second to just get on her computer and goof around like some of these people had. She swore that some of the people in her AP class were just put in there because all the other classes were filled up. right now they were practicing debates for tomorrow, Beth was what was the affect of colleges accepting minorities over those who aren't but have all the qualifications in college. She liked that one and she had a pretty good debate, she worked with Amy who she had grown up with and would consider her her best friend.

 

"Damn Beth, just do all the work." Rosita, her other friend that she had just met last year said.

 

"Sorry," Beth smiled and shook her head. "I just like doin' stuff like this you know?"

 

"You should be a lawyer instead of a singer then Greene." Amy commented.

 

"Nah, I don't like arguin', I could write it but I couldn't fight with nobody." Beth never liked getting into arguments, even when it was just with her sister or her brother, she usually cried.

 

"Well, I don't mind, I hate this class." Rosita said, chewing her gum incredibly loudly, she did this to aggravate the teacher, Mr.Walsh whom she always fought with. Rosita secretly had a crush on Mr.Walsh but she was a student so it would never happen, that's why she settled for him yelling at her.

 

"How's Abe?" Amy asked her, Abraham Ford was Rosita's boyfriend, up until recently that is, he broke up with her for some girl named Sasha that just moved here at the beginning of the semester. It bothered Rosita at first, she was a mess but now it only made her want Mr.Walsh more.

 

"Who gives a fuck." She snorted, giving Amy the evil eye.

 

"You two." Beth shook her head.

 

"Miss. Espinosa, do you mind keeping your mouth closed when you're chewing." Mr.Walsh said from across the room.

 

"Nah, it's harder that way. I get more flavor this way anyways." She smirked at him and that got him trudging over here. That vein in his forehead popping.

 

"I won't ask you again Rosita, I'll write you up for insubordination." He warned her, pointing one finger in her face and leaning against her desk with the other.

 

She continued to smile and smack down on the gum. "Detention Rosita." He sighed deeply and shook her head.

 

"You got it Mr.Walsh." She winked at him as he turned around.

 

"Oh my god." Amy chuckled, shaking her head like she couldn't believe what she had just seen.

 

"Little does he know that I don't want anything more than to spend the afternoon with him." She kissed the air and Beth shook her head one more time. God, that was like Beth going after Daryl, he looked like he was about the same age as Mr.Walsh too.

 

+++

 

Daryl's morning went by smooth enough, he got to work on time, managed to get some breakfast on the way there too, finished up the motorcycle that came in late yesterday, got an oil change done, a tire rotation and managed to put some water in Beth's car along with changing the oil. It got a little more complicated when Merle showed up though.

 

Some douche bag drove up in a beat up Lincoln and Merle fell out of the passenger side, the douche bag drove off. "Jesus Christ." Daryl muttered as he went to go help Merle up.

 

"what the hell happened to you?" Daryl asked, pulling Merle up by his right arm and then wrapping it around his shoulders.

 

"You left me so I had to crash with Martinez. Me and his girl don't get along too well, she was the driver, bitch." Merle slurred together, burping right near Daryl's nose, he almost wanted to drop him again.

 

Instead Daryl shook his head, took Merle into the break room and sat him down in one of the blue chairs in there. He bought Merle a coke from the vending Machine and opened it for him, knowing good and well that Merle was too hungover to even use any of his limbs.

 

"Just chill out in here, don't get yourself in no trouble alright?" Daryl practically begged his older brother.

 

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Merle said lazy before taking a long gulp of the soda.

 

+++

Beth waited in the parking lot for Daryl, her class ended at twelve fifty and Daryl said he would be there by one. Ten minutes. She felt stupid standing there in the parking lot as the others got in there cars and on the bus to leave. Five minutes and Daryl showed up, he looked annoyed, he was already biting on his thumb, something that Beth had now registered at Daryl's thing, the thing that helped him calm down/think.

 

"Is somethin' wrong?" Beth asked him as she hopped into the cab.

 

"Nothin' you need to worry about." Daryl sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "You ready for your first day at work?"

 

"You know it!"


	3. Woman in reading

He showed up when Beth was just finishing braiding her bangs back and putting her hair up in a ponytail. She had gotten some sleep last night but not a lot, he father was only gone for about three hours and when he came home he stood at the bottom of the stairs, talking to himself but it seemed to Beth like he the old man thought he was carrying on a conversation with her mother. He was talking sweetly but then he broke down and Beth had to get up and take him to the guest bedroom because he was too weak to make it up the stairs to his own room. She felt sorry for him but she needs him to know that he wasn't the only one hurt by her mother's death, he wasn't the only one that loved her too.

 

Daryl didn't bother getting out and knocking on the door, just as she expected him not too. Still she waited by the door for five minutes to see if he would even dare too and he sure as hell didn't, one thing to know about Daryl Dixon was that even though he liked getting up early he wasn't a morning person. Beth rolled her eyes, threw her backpack on her shoulder and made her way to the old beaten truck that Daryl had. She thought that is was weird getting into this man's truck who she didn't even know but was now suddenly working with and carpooling with. When she got in the car she couldn't help but smell the strong scent of alcohol and marijuana.

 

"Are you goin' to work fucked up?" Beth asked, repulsed.

 

Daryl hadn't even registered what the girl had said until five minutes after, he was so lost in thought, still thinking about where Merle might be because he always told Daryl where he would be before Daryl would leave. Just in case Daryl needed to go save his ass. But then he heard it, her annoying, high pitched voice and thick southern drawl. "What the hell? I seem like some type of person that would go to work fucked up?" He shot back at her, raising his hand like he was going to hit her but then he slammed it on the wheel, causing Beth to flinch.

 

"Well it sure as hell smells like it, and now I'm gonna smell like it too!" She whined, remembering that she was going to school.

 

"It ain't gonna stick to ya." Daryl sneered, rolling his eyes with one hand fishing in his pocket for his cigs.

 

"I didn't think Dale would hire pot heads." Beth said.

 

"I ain't a pot head, it's my brother you fuckin' bitch. God, who the hell are you to judge me anyways." Finally he found a cigarette, sweet release, he thought as he lit the damned thing.

 

"Oh." was all that Beth could say. She felt like a dick, maybe she was too quick to judge mister Dixon, but hell for all she knew he could be lying to her right now, he could not even have a brother. But for some reason she could tell by looking at him that he wasn't lying. "Sorry." She said innocently.

 

Daryl was taken back by her sorry, she didn't look like the type of girl to apologize- well she did but Daryl had already made her out to be someone he would never like in his head now. "it's okay." He muttered with the cigarette between his teeth. "Which high school you go to?"

 

"It's just down the road and to the right from here." Beth instructed and Daryl nodded.

 

Beth couldn't help but sneak glances at Daryl as he drove, she had looked at the man before, but she had never really looked at him, never took in every single angle like she did with most of the people that she met. He was a handsome man, he had long shaggy brown hair that swept a little to the side to keep out of his eyes, he had a goatee, his eyes were a stormy blue and he was a rather tan man. He was wearing his garage jumpsuit, it was gray and the sleeves were torn off, showing off his muscular arms that had scars here and there. He had a couple of tattoos too, he was an overall good looking man, Beth hadn't realized it before but he was.

 

Daryl pulled up in the car parking lo of the school and looked at Beth but only to find her already looking at him. Her blue eyes widened and he could swear he saw her pale face go red just for a second. "I'm really sorry about the way I've been treating you, I'm usually not like this. I've just had a rough-"

 

"You ain't gotta explain nothin' to me, thanks for the apology though," Daryl said, bringing his thumb up to his mouth to chew on it. "I appreciate it." He mumbled out.

 

A bright smile covered Beth's face and she held her hand out for Daryl to shake. "Then it's a truce, no more fightin'." She giggled.

 

Daryl looked at her hand for a brief second and then shook it, her small hand was enveloped by his bigger one. "Truce." The edges of his mouth upturned just a little bit. "I'll be here at one." Daryl nodded as she hopped out of the car.

 

"See ya then Mr.Dixon." Beth smiled brightly again and Daryl in that moment felt that her smile had warmed him more than the sun.

+++

Class for Beth was always busy, she never had a second to just get on her computer and goof around like some of these people had. She swore that some of the people in her AP class were just put in there because all the other classes were filled up. right now they were practicing debates for tomorrow, Beth was what was the affect of colleges accepting minorities over those who aren't but have all the qualifications in college. She liked that one and she had a pretty good debate, she worked with Amy who she had grown up with and would consider her her best friend.

 

"Damn Beth, just do all the work." Rosita, her other friend that she had just met last year said.

 

"Sorry," Beth smiled and shook her head. "I just like doin' stuff like this you know?"

 

"You should be a lawyer instead of a singer then Greene." Amy commented.

 

"Nah, I don't like arguin', I could write it but I couldn't fight with nobody." Beth never liked getting into arguments, even when it was just with her sister or her brother, she usually cried.

 

"Well, I don't mind, I hate this class." Rosita said, chewing her gum incredibly loudly, she did this to aggravate the teacher, Mr.Walsh whom she always fought with. Rosita secretly had a crush on Mr.Walsh but she was a student so it would never happen, that's why she settled for him yelling at her.

 

"How's Abe?" Amy asked her, Abraham Ford was Rosita's boyfriend, up until recently that is, he broke up with her for some girl named Sasha that just moved here at the beginning of the semester. It bothered Rosita at first, she was a mess but now it only made her want Mr.Walsh more.

 

"Who gives a fuck." She snorted, giving Amy the evil eye.

 

"You two." Beth shook her head.

 

"Miss. Espinosa, do you mind keeping your mouth closed when you're chewing." Mr.Walsh said from across the room.

 

"Nah, it's harder that way. I get more flavor this way anyways." She smirked at him and that got him trudging over here. That vein in his forehead popping.

 

"I won't ask you again Rosita, I'll write you up for insubordination." He warned her, pointing one finger in her face and leaning against her desk with the other.

 

She continued to smile and smack down on the gum. "Detention Rosita." He sighed deeply and shook her head.

 

"You got it Mr.Walsh." She winked at him as he turned around.

 

"Oh my god." Amy chuckled, shaking her head like she couldn't believe what she had just seen.

 

"Little does he know that I don't want anything more than to spend the afternoon with him." She kissed the air and Beth shook her head one more time. God, that was like Beth going after Daryl, he looked like he was about the same age as Mr.Walsh too.

 

+++

 

Daryl's morning went by smooth enough, he got to work on time, managed to get some breakfast on the way there too, finished up the motorcycle that came in late yesterday, got an oil change done, a tire rotation and managed to put some water in Beth's car along with changing the oil. It got a little more complicated when Merle showed up though.

 

Some douche bag drove up in a beat up Lincoln and Merle fell out of the passenger side, the douche bag drove off. "Jesus Christ." Daryl muttered as he went to go help Merle up.

 

"what the hell happened to you?" Daryl asked, pulling Merle up by his right arm and then wrapping it around his shoulders.

 

"You left me so I had to crash with Martinez. Me and his girl don't get along too well, she was the driver, bitch." Merle slurred together, burping right near Daryl's nose, he almost wanted to drop him again.

 

Instead Daryl shook his head, took Merle into the break room and sat him down in one of the blue chairs in there. He bought Merle a coke from the vending Machine and opened it for him, knowing good and well that Merle was too hungover to even use any of his limbs.

 

"Just chill out in here, don't get yourself in no trouble alright?" Daryl practically begged his older brother.

 

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Merle said lazy before taking a long gulp of the soda.

 

+++

Beth waited in the parking lot for Daryl, her class ended at twelve fifty and Daryl said he would be there by one. Ten minutes. She felt stupid standing there in the parking lot as the others got in there cars and on the bus to leave. Five minutes and Daryl showed up, he looked annoyed, he was already biting on his thumb, something that Beth had now registered at Daryl's thing, the thing that helped him calm down/think.

 

"Is somethin' wrong?" Beth asked him as she hopped into the cab.

 

"Nothin' you need to worry about." Daryl sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "You ready for your first day at work?"

 

"You know it!"


	4. The Dixon that happens to be  A Dick

She can't help but look at him as they drive to work, it's something about the way he hold himself, it's something about the way that he holds the steering wheel so tight that his knuckles turn white. He's older than her and she wants to ask how much older he is but she doesn't want to seem to obvious. Beth was never one to ask people about embarrassing things, her mama had always told her to never ask people their age because they might get offended. Beth noticed how Daryl didn't listened to the radio when he drove in his truck, just listened to the car hum, other cars beep their horn, and the other sounds of the community. She couldn't stand not having music playing and she wanted to reach for the dial but she decided that now wasn't the time to get on the Dixon man's nerves. 

 

"Why you starin' girl?" Daryl asked her, he had been conscious of her staring at him for a while now and it was just making him more and more uncomfortable.

 

"I dunno, sorry, you're just nice to look at." Beth admitted, there was something about the subtle curve of the man's face that made her want to look at. 

 

"Well, I'm too old for you so go on ahead and get that idea out of your head." He scoffed, shaking his head so that he could hide the smirk that was appearing on his face. He had never been told that he was nice to look at, he had been cold hot and sexy by drunk girls and junkie but never nice to look at. It was different, it was nice. 

 

"It's not like that!" Beth spat out, embarrassing herself. "You're like a piece of art, ya know? Somethin' you look at but don't touch, somethin' to think about." She tried to explain but she knew she probably sounded like a crazy person. 

 

"So you're sayin' I'm a piece of work?" Daryl said jokingly to her and she hit his bicep playfully, noticing though how hard it was. 

 

"Shut up Dixon, take a compliment." She said as she rolled her eyes and Daryl stole a look at her bright smile. The same one that he had been trying to push out of his head all morning. 

 

This wasn't like Daryl, he was never one to spend the whole day thinking about a girl, especially a young one. One who was like Beth, sweet, innocent, nothing really to look at until you notice that smile, those eyes and he plump lips. He shook his head, Beth noticed but didn't really pay attention to it, little did she know he was trying to shake off the thought of her. The thought of skimming his teeth down her creamy skin, the thought of making her pant for air as he did unspeakable things to her. 

 

+++

They pulled up to the garage and Beth noticed two other men who she hadn't seen the day before. A tall black man with a thick beard and a bulky build and another white man with a thin build and a receding hair line. "The white guy's Jim and the other guy is Tyreese, they work here with us. We got two other guys, Axel and T-Dogg." 

 

"T-Dogg?"Beth snickered, she couldn't believe that someone would actually call himself that. 

 

"Yeah, his real name is Theodore Douglas but he goes by T-Dogg." Daryl let out a small chuckle. 

 

Beth nodded and hopped out of the cab, Daryl followed suit, running his fingers through the back of his hair and then biting on his thumb nail. "Damn Daryl where ya been?" Tyreese yelled to him. "Merle's in the break room asking for you. Actin' crazy as shit." He scoffed and shook his head. 

 

Merle wasn't the most racist person in the world, you did good by him he did good by you but he still saw skin color and sometimes that caused a lot of people to hate him. "Sorry Ty, I'll go get 'em." Daryl groaned and threw an apologetic smile at Tyreese, leaving Beth with them. 

 

"Hi, I'm Beth." She smiled and waved a small hand at the two men. "Dale hired me yesterday." 

 

"Nice to meet you Beth, I'm Tyreese and that's Jim, he don't talk much." Tyreese said smiling brightly at her. 

 

"It's alright, nice to meet you too." She walked into the shop and couldn't help but think that she was gonna like it here. She made her way into the front office where she was set up to work. Dale was sitting there shuffling through a mess of papers on the desk. 

 

"Good, good you're here." The old man sighed with relief, he was so tired of working with papers, he would rather be outside working on cars. "Look, I need you to file through these papers, see who we haven't charged yet and who we have and make sure that everything is in order. Then i need you to check the stock and see what we need more of and she what we need to put on clearance because I know some of that stuff we have is expired." Dale said all of this while standing with half his body outside of the front office door, looking ready to bolt as soon as she nodded and when she did he sure as hell left that claustrophobic place.

 

Beth laughed anxiously and got to work. Dale had forgot to tell her how to tell the difference between who had paid and who hadn't but she managed to figure it out. Sorting out the papers took her about an hour and during that hour she continually heard yelling coming from the break room. She recognized Daryl's yell but not the other man's voice, Beth hoped to god he wasn't fighting with a customer. 

 

Finally she decided to see who it was when she had everything from the past month and last month sorted out, Dale should be damn happy that he hired someone who actually liked paper work. Cause if he didn't they wouldn't be able to understand a thing that she was doing right now. Beth nearly turned around when she came out into the hallway and heard that the yelling was much louder than she thought. But she needed to get in there because the storage closet was in the break room, or at least the back up stuff they had was in there and she figured that that would be the stuff that was expired. 

 

She opened the door slowly and slowly the yelling ceased, well Daryl's did but not the other man's, who Beth saw was an older man, with Daryl's eyes, a bald head and grey stubble on his face. "Sorry, I need to get into the storage closet." Beth said meekly. 

 

"It's fine." Daryl muttered, chewing on his damn thumb nail again. Beth figured that Daryl's nail had to be down to the quick by now he had been chewing on it so much. 

 

"Who's this cutie?" The older man said, smiling like a creep now, making Beth immediately uncomfortable but she wasn't about to let him know that. 

 

"Shut up Merle." Daryl scoffed. 

 

"I just wanna know the girl's name." Merle whined, looking at Daryl for a split second and then looking back at Beth his eyes on her like he was a predator and she was the prey. 

 

"Beth, Beth Greene." She spoke up, holding her hand out for Merle to shake and her bright smile covering her face. 

 

Daryl was immediately jealous, Merle shouldn't be able to see that smile, he didn't deserve it. "Well, well, well." Merle said, taking her hand and kissing her knuckles like he was some kind of gentlemen, it made Daryl sick. "I'm ole Merle, Merle Dixon." He mocked her. 

 

"You must be Daryl's brother then." Beth said looking at the both of them, trying to find the resemblance and deciding that it was only in their eyes.

 

"Yep, Daryl's my baby brother." Merle said roughly, looking over his shoulder at Daryl who still stood where he had when Beth walked in. 

 

"I got work to do, get the hell out Merle." Daryl grunted, walking up quickly and grabbing Merle by the collar, yanking him out of the break room. 

 

"See ya later Beth." Merle cackled. 

 

Beth immediately decided she didn't like this man and that Daryl might not either but then again he was Daryl's brother so he must love him. And by the stench on Merle Beth now believed what Daryl had told her this morning in the car, that is was his brother who stunk it up. She sighed and got to work, trying not to think about how uneasy Daryl looked when Merle approached her, how tense he was. 

+++

 

He decided that he hated Merle, that he might just move and not tell Merle where he was going. But the thing is that Daryl could never hate Merle because he loved him, because Merle taught Daryl how to hunt, how to not feel pain, how to run. He also taught Daryl how to pop pills, how to drug drinks and how to shoot up. Daryl could never leave Merle, not in the way that Merle left him so many times, sighing Daryl threw the wrench at the back of the garage, getting looks from Jim and Tyreese. Not sympathetic ones- at least not from Jim, because this happened at least twice a month and Daryl always raged. 

 

"You okay?" Ty asked him as he came up to the truck that Dark was working on, looking at the engine like he was just trying to help fix the car. 

 

"Yeah man." Daryl mumbled. He never liked talking about his feelings and Ty was a big teddy bear who just wanted everyone to cry on him and let everything out. The guy should have been a therapist, not a mechanic. 

 

"What do you think about the new girl?" Tyreese asked, sensing that Daryl really didn't want to talk about Merle and Ty wasn't too fond of him either so it worked out for the both of them. 

 

"She's alright, ain't much to think about though." Daryl joked, he was never one to make jokes about girls and whether or not they had any breast or a butt but with Beth he felt like he had too, just to get her out of his head. 

 

Tyreese gave a chuckle. "Yeah you're right about that. She seems nice though." 

 

"Yeah." Daryl agreed, he didn't want to think about her smile right now though, not when Merle got to experience it and Daryl knew he didn't even appreciate it as much as he should have.

 

Just then the garage door slammed open and Daryl couldn't believe his eyes. "I think I have a problem." An oil covered Beth said. 

+++

"How did this even happen?" Daryl asked Beth, they were both in the men's bathroom, the door wide open so no one would expect anything while he helped her get the oil out of her hair. 

 

"I was reaching for the oil can and it just fell, I guess the top was loose of somethin'." She whined. 

 

"Well damn." Daryl said, suppressing a chuckle. When the girl barged into the garage he didn't expect to see an oil stain on her white blouse on her jeans and in the ends of her ponytail. Beth was working on getting the stain out of her shirt while he was working on getting the oil out of her hair. It was strange for him to touch her at first but she insisted, the girl looked like she was going to have a breakdown if he didn't help so he was forced to. 

 

"Here." Daryl sighed, he had gotten the oil out of her hair. 

 

She sighed with relief, "Thanks you're a life saver, I don't know what I am going to do about this shirt though." She scoffed, a sour look on her face. 

 

"Look I gotta a flannel you can wear over it and the oil stain on the pants, don't worry about it, you work in an auto body shop anyways." he half smiled at her trying to make her feel better. 

 

"Thanks Daryl." she smiled brightly at him and this time he felt his heart just skip a slight beat.

 

"I'll got get it for ya." He left her in the bathroom and took multiple deep breaths on his way to his truck, he needed to get himself together. Beth was just a girl, Daryl was a man, she shouldn't make him feel this way. 

 

When he got back to the bathroom he had managed to pull himself a little bit more together than he had before, he handed her the flannel and both of them noticed as their fingers touched for the second time.Daryl pulled away quickly and went back to the garage. He didn't need to be around Beth Greene almost as much as he didn't need to be around Merle.

She came out into the garage after the shirt was fitted to her body, she thought she looked good in his cigarette scented flannel, and Beth thought it'd be a good/friendly idea to think him by modeling it for him. All eyes were on her when the garage door opened. "What do you think?" She said posing for him and then laughing when she heard Tyreese chuckle. 

 

"Better than being all stained up." Ty joked. 

 

"Looks good on ya. You can keep it." Daryl said pointing at the shirt because keeping a shirt that had been on Beth's body made him feel uncomfortable. He looked away from her because his mind was wandering to places that they really shouldn't, not at work and not anywhere else. 

 

"Thanks," Beth laughed, taking his offer that she could keep it as a joke. "I'm gonna get back to work. Is my car drive able yet or do you need to keep it longer?" She asked, not minding getting another ride home from Daryl. 

 

"Nah, it's good to drive." He nodded, thankful that he finished it this morning. 

 

"Oh, okay." Beth said a little down. "Thanks." 

 

"Thank god." he mumbled under his breath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How are you guys doing today? I hope you all are liking what I'm writing! I love all of you!


	5. Breathing in the chemicals

"I swear guys, he's really hot, like I wasn't even thinkin' of him that way until I just... looked at him." Beth explained to Amy and Rosita. 

 

The three of them had been talking about Beth's new job and they asked her if she had managed to make any new friends there yet, when Beth told them that she was the only female there they of course, asked if any of the guys were cute. Beth said there was one and then that led the Beth's conclusion that she had a crush on Daryl Dixon. 

"Oooh, look at Bethy hoppin' on the daddy train with me." Rosita teased, licking her lips. 

 

"Shut up! That's disgusting!" Amy practically yelled, she hated the term daddy, but it was something that Rosita used daily, Beth even got Rosita a pair of underwear that read daddy on them as a joke but Rosita still wore them. 

 

"But let me tell you, detention last night was no punishment." Rosita said and then leaned forward in her desk. "Neither of you are going to believe me but Mr.Walsh and I, well let's just say I gave him an oral report and he might have given me one too." She then leaned back in her chair and raised her eyebrow, waiting for their reactions. 

 

Beth looked at her with her mouth hung open, Amy knitted her eyebrows together in disbelief. "The hell you did." Amy finally scoffed.

 

"What? You don't believe me?" Rosita's face turned sour. 

 

"I mean I do." Beth laughed, Rosita could probably get the principal to fuck her if she wanted to.

 

"I'm callin' bull shit." She scoffed again. 

 

Rosita pulled her pants down just by her underwear line and revealed bite marks and hickeys. "Oh, my, god." Beth and Amy said together. Rosita smiled once again. 

 

"You little hoe." Amy teased her. 

 

"Hey, what can I say, when mama likes something she goes after it." 

+++

 

"Merle. Merle!" Daryl yelled into Merle's door, trying to get the lazy mug to wake up. He hand came in late last night, slamming into the apartment and not bothering to close the door behind him, causing Daryl to wake up and close it and then pick up after Merle once he finally made it to his room. 

 

"What!" Merle yelled groggily from the other side of the door. 

 

"I'm goin' out to work, don't do nothin' stupid." he warned his brother, you would think that after hearing this warning every morning old Merle would be more responsible and less of a dick but no, he still needed the warning. 

 

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." He heard Merle mumble.

 

This was Daryl's morning, he'd get up, take a shower, wake up Merle with his daily warning- that was when he was there though and then he would drive to McDonald's, get a sausage biscuit and a cup of coffee. Then he'd get to work, work the tow truck, fix up a few cars, and now Beth Greene was added into the equation. She got there in her old green Honda, she got out of her car and walked up the sidewalk, swaying her hips in the flowing dress that she was wearing today and then she'd catch Daryl's eye and smile. 

 

Yep, she was definitely worse for him than Merle was. 

 

"How was your night Daryl?" Beth asked, leaning on the other side of the car that Daryl was working on. 

 

"It was okay. Merle came crashin' in late at night but I don't wanna talk about that." He shook his head and then rubbed his temple. 

 

"My dad did too." Beth said simply, Daryl looked up from the engine and Beth's eyes widened for just a second. "I'm gonna go in, Dale is probably losin' his mind by now." She chuckled and made her way into the main office. 

 

She didn't want Daryl to know about her dad, she didn't want anyone to know about her dad because this was the place where no one knew. No one looked at her differently, no one knew that her family was shit poor and Beth didn't have a chance of making her dreams come true now. But sometimes it just slipped out, sometimes it just needed too. 

 

Daryl walker her away and couldn't help but think about the words that had slipped out of her mouth and how easily she took them back. He could tell that there was more to Beth Greene than what she was letting on. When Daryl was younger he was abused, he wouldn't tell anyone but his father had left enough scars on his body for people to get a hint. He didn't want Beth to be alone, because Daryl knew what it was like to just feel alone in the world when you're in a situation like he was in and he didn't even know what situation she was in. Maybe he was too interested in this girl. Maybe he was too invested, 

But Daryl Dixon wasn't a man who ignored things. 

+++

Beth dealt with a few customers that day, a woman with a mini-van, her name was Michonne and she had two other children with her, Carl and Judith, they were her step children, she told her this when they were making small talk while her car was being fixed. Beth liked the woman she was a decent person and made nice chit chat. She had two other people come in after that. It was a slow day though, other than those people Beth just filed out papers and sent out bills to the people that hadn't paid Dale yet. 

 

Nine thirty came around and they were closing up shop, Beth was so ready to get home, she still had a couple of homework assignments that she needed to do and she was exhausted. Daryl was outside smoking a cigarette when Beth was leaving the front office. "Hey there." She called stopping ten feet away from him. 

 

"Hey." he nodded, blowing smoke out of his mouth and Beth couldn't help but admire him.

 

"Have a goodnight Daryl." She smiled at him and headed towards her car. 

 

Now was his time, he could stop her and ask her out to dinner or for a drink, if she even drank. "Hey Beth." He called lightly. 

 

She turned, she liked the way her name rolled of his tongue in a rough way. "yeah?"

 

"You wanna go get some dinner? My treat?" He offered her, throwing his cigarette to the ground.

 

"Yeah, I'd like that." Beth bit her lip anxiously, she kept reminding herself that Daryl was just a friend and this was not going to be a Rosita and Mr.Walsh situation. 

 

"Alright. Just follow me in your car." Daryl instructed with a nod, and Beth returned one.

 

A part of Beth wanted to turn around and ask him if this was real and another parted wanted to squeal in delight but she decided to go with neither and retreat calmly back to her car. She knew that Daryl was scared of people, like a cat that you wanted to pet but it didn't want you to pet it. 

 

She followed Daryl to a dinner called Max's pizza, she had been there a couple of time when she was younger, in middle school after church when everyone was hungry. Beth took several deep breaths before she got out of the car and she noticed Daryl flick another cigarette out of his window before he got out, maybe he was as nervous as she was. 

 

"You ready?" He asked her as she stared at him from inside her car. Daryl hoped he hadn't freaked her out by asking her to come here, she was after all in college, but hey co-workers could treat each other... right? 

 

"Yeah." Beth said blinking hard and getting out of her car, following Daryl into the dinner. 

 

He held the door open for her and picked a booth seat so they could have a comfortable distance away from each other, just in case Beth wasn't feeling the situation. "How was work today?" Beth asked, trying to make small talk.

 

"It was okay." Suddenly Daryl became very aware that compared to Beth he looked dirty, he had grease on his hands and probably some on his face too. He probably smelled a little and he knew his hair was a mess. 

 

But Beth looked good in her dress, she would probably look good in anything. Suddenly Daryl realized that he was staring at her like a horny school boy, he shook his head ever so slightly and picked up the menu. Food would take his mind off her right? 

 

Just then their waitress came over, "What can I get for you guys tonight?" A smiling girl said when she approached them. 

 

"I'll have to slices of meat lovers pizza." Daryl mumbled. "And a coke."

 

"Okay and what about for your daughter?" 

 

Beth choked on the ladies words and suddenly Daryl wasn't see comfortable with being here with Beth. "I'm not his daughter, we're friends." Beth informed the woman with only a slight attitude. 

 

"Oh, I'm sorry." 

 

"It'll have two slices of cheese pizza and a coke too please." Beth said as she handed the lady hers and Daryl's menus. 

 

"I'll be right out with your food." The waitress said, feeling the tension rolling off of them Both now. 

 

Beth looked at Daryl and she could see that he wanted to run, that he was done with being here and he desperately wanted to leave. "Can you believe her, thinkin' I was you daughter?" Beth giggled, trying to release some of the tension. 

 

Daryl looked up at her through his hair. "You are a lot younger than me." Daryl pointed out. 

 

"Come on, I'm eighteen. How old can you be?" Beth smiled. 

 

"I'm thirty eight." He mumbled. 

 

Beth felt her face go red. "Oh well, there's nothin' wrong with us hangin' out, we're friends, this is just a co-worker, takin' a co-worker out." Beth pointed out. 

 

"Yeah but you're half my age." 

 

"Oh come on, it's not that bad."

 

"It kinda is though." 

 

"Daryl," Beth sighed and placed her hand over Daryl's. "it's okay, we're not doin' anythin' bad." She smiled and Daryl couldn't help but notice how his whole body when warm when she touched him. 

 

She was right, they weren't doing anything bad, this was just dinner with a friend. "Alright." he nodded and Beth felt like a weight being lifted off her shoulders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all like this, sorry that this chapter is short, it was kind of rushed. I love all of you, thanks for reading! I appreciate comments and suggestions! <3


End file.
